Gurren Lagann:The Crawl Space
by Toonytoons1
Summary: Kittan and Yoko find their-self's stuck and they come up with ideas to enjoy them self's, enjoy!  Temporarly: My computer's broken so it needs to be fixed!


Falling Into LOVE!

"Hey, Kittan? Where are you?" Yelled a girl with long red hair that went all the way to her butt. "What is it Yoko?" Asked a tall man with blond spiky hair. "Come here a minute ok?" said the red head chick with a mischievous giggle. "Fine where are you though?" he called out as he walked down the halls of a big ship called 'Gurren Lagann' which was used for battles previously. The man who was calling out turned on of the corners which led down a long hall. Once he got to the end of it a mechanical sliding door opened and he stepped into a room known as the control room. He looked around a bit when he finally spotted the red head in a small little crawl space under one of the control panels that were to his left. When she suddenly disappeared out of sight, then a loud thud. "Ouchie!" She yelped. "Oh my god are you ok Yoko?" He asked with a worried face as he walked over to the little crawl space and leaned over to look in it. It was very dark in there and he couldn't see a thing at all.

When he finally heard a voice says. "I'm ok it's only a burse." She yelled to him. "Can you help me out of here?" She asked with her scared voice echoing in the dark crawl space. "Ok, I'm coming!" he yelled to her. So he got on his hands and knees and crawled through some wires before he entered the crawl space. "Hey Kittan one more thing!" She yelled to him but before she could say it he fell down a big hole and hit a wet muddy layer of something. A big groan came from the crawl space as he sat up holding hit head. "Ahhh shit, that hurt!" He groaned with an angry face. "Are you alright?" Asked the beautiful red headed girl while crawling over to his voice.

"No Yoko! I'm not ok!" He snapped at her with an angry voice. "Sorry for asking and you don't have to be so angry I was seeing if you were ok! Besides you don't have to yell!" She snapped back with a pissed on voice. "Hmph! Whatever…" Kittan said while getting to his feet. "Hey, Kittan?" Yoko said while getting up at well. "Yeah? What is it?" He asked while trying to see with the little light they had. "Stay still ok? I'm going to try and find the light ok?" She said while walking to her right and bumping into something. She started to feel it with her hands, it was warm and smooth. "Kittan I've found something!" She yelled excitedly while still intrigued by what she was feeling.

_Oh my god… Does she know what she's even touching? Well at least it isn't a bad place… _Thought Kittan as he stood completely still. If he moved she could shoot him with her hidden pistol that was in her boot or who knows what else she could do if she found out it was him. Her hands were on his chest feeling up and down like in a rhythm. He had only pants and boxers, of course, with no shirt except a black vest. An all she had on was short shorts with a flame bikini top that barely fit her D-cups. _Oh god… I want to hold her so bad but what if she shoots me before I can grab her? I guess I'll have to try… _

"Yoko…" Kittan said quietly as he quickly grabbed her around the waist. She gasped at the sudden movement and blushed a light shat of pink. "Yoko… the warm smooth thing you were touching was my chest…" Kittan said quietly to her, this made her look away and blush from embarrassment. Kittan took one of his hands as he kept the other around her waist and brought it to her face making her look at him. "You're cute…" Kittan whispered as he smiled though she couldn't see him smile she was shocked by his choice of words. Her eyes widened as he leaned closer she could see his breath in the dark air.

"Kittan…" She whispered in shock as she saw some light shine down from the hole they fell in onto down on his face. His eyes were half shut and filled with passion so she shut her eyes and leaned closer closing the gap between them as they kissed. He took his hand off her face and put it back on her waist pulling her closer as she went ahead and put her arms around his neck. Her one arm against his back pulling him closer and the sliding up the back of his neck into his hair.

"Yoko… I've liked you for a long time now and I wanted to know if you'll be mine?" Said Kittan as they pulled away for a breath. "…Yes, I will." She said as she tugged at his hair and went back to nibbling his lower lip. He smiled and let her enter his mouth. There toungs danced together in sync like it was meant to be. Her breaths became heavy as did his, his hands slid up her back making her arch her back a little as he untied her swim suit letting the laces hang down on her back. "Yoko… I want you…" Kittan whispered in her ear while slightly red. "I do too Kittan, I want to fuck you too…" Yoko whispered back into his ear which made him blush rosy red. _Did she just she wants to 'FUCK' me? _He thought as he blinked a few times acting a little dumbstruck.

"Yoko umm are you ok?" Kittan asked shocked from the words the came out of her mouth. "Yes, but… I want you to fuck me…" She whispered in his ear with a little more air in it this time. "Are you sure?" He asked eagerly awaiting an answer. "Yes, do it quickly though." She said with a horny look in her eyes. "Ok… I won't hold back then." He said slipping his hands under the front of the bathing suit and fondled with her breasts. A loud moan came from her lips which made him throb in his groin area. He looked down quickly then looked back at her as lust filled her eyes.

He then grabbed the bathing suit and took it off her tossing it on the dark muddy floor. Yoko slid down his body until she reached his pants then finally stopped in the crouching position. "Are you sure you're ok with doing this?" he asked with a worried face as he choked on some air in his throat. "Yes, yes I am." She said reaching for his zipper and finally unzipping it. His boxers where stretched out at least six inches as she just stared for a minute until she finally decided to pull them down. "Whoa… it's huge!" She said with such a cute little voice. She got on her knees and then grabbed him and put him in her mouth. Kittan stared in amusement as she licked his manhood and sucked on it as she made slurping noises.

"Yoko…" He groaned a little with sexy voice which made her look up at him. _I can't hold it much longer, god! I can't take it… _He shot his head up in the air as he suddenly came in her mouth. She didn't pull away though which surprised him a bit. When she finally did pull away she took a big gulp and licked her lips. _Whoa… She good. _He thought looking at her as she lay back onto the muddy ground. He got to his knees and leaned over her and kissing her lips. "I love you. Are you ready Yoko?" He asked with a curious face as she lay in total submission. Her hands were on either side of her head half way curled into a ball as her head was turned to the side a little as her eyes were locked on his peins.

He slid off his boxers and threw them onto the muddy ground. Then he unzipped her pants and unbuttoned them sliding them off her like you would a Barbie doll. He had a nose bleed from seeing she wasn't wearing any underwear. She giggled with a hint of red on her face. "Be gentle, ok?" She said in a mumble. He smiled then leaned over her with one hand on her chest and the other leading him manhood to the hole in one. "Ah-ha! Found it…" He said as he pushed his way in which made her cry and whimper a little. "Are you ok?" Kittan asked with a worried voice. "Yea…" She replied with a whimper.

"Ok…then there's no going back now. Ok?" "Ok…" she answered with a cheerful voice. He then suddenly without warning thrust his hips lunging it into her hard and fast. "Come here!" He groaned loudly as he grabbed her and sat up which made it thrust all the way into her. The loudest moan he'd ever heard come from her was so sudden and long. He was sitting criss-cross as she wiggled her hips back and forth. She made an odd noise that he'd never heard before and then she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. Little 'Mphs' and 'Ha's' came from their mouths as she moved her hips in circles. Their toungs danced in sync and whenever they disconnected for a breath a bridge of saliva would hang from their lips.

_I can't hold it much long her! _Kittan thought to himself with seat rolling down his face as he laid her down on the ground as they were still connected. "Come in me!" She moaned with a slutty face. His hips where moving faster and faster when suddenly with the last of his strength he came in her. Then he took it out and lay next to her breathing heavily. Yoko sighed and smiled looking at the man next to her and cuddled up to him and they both fell asleep.

The next morning Kittan woke up and smiled as he sat up. "Wow, what a dream… that was crazy." He said to himself. Then he looked over to the side and saw Yoko who was naked sleeping right next to him. "OH SHIT! I'm doomed! I'm going to be a dad now, oh god!" He yelled while pulling at his hair.


End file.
